


get on your knees

by stilinskisderek



Series: for better or for worse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Derek, Derek In Heat, Handcuffs, M/M, Power Bottom Derek, Prostate Milking, Riding, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Stiles, Vibrator, be warned, hopefully the smut is still good, like over exaggerated big, not exactly a happy ending btw, seriously though hes big, stiles anaconda wants some, this oneshot is not as good as i had hoped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't sure what was going on until he walked into Derek's loft to witness the werewolf naked and handcuffed to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Hobrien not too long ago and that went pretty well so I decided I would try out making a Sterek. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors.

"Well this is an interesting sight. Unexpected but interesting..."

Stiles wasn't sure what was going on until he walked into Derek's loft to witness the werewolf naked and handcuffed to his bed.

When Derek had called Stiles panting on the other end of the line, he had expected to walk in on Derek chained up by some crazy supernatural creature. Instead, he was handcuffed to his own bed.

Stiles had expected Derek to be in a fight, maybe with another werewolf or maybe with something worse. Instead, he was butt naked, sweaty and panting.

He expected Derek to be in deep trouble _. Not_ in heat.

Of course Stiles knows what that is. Scott tells him when it's that time of the month so he won't be disturbing his best friend on a hot steamy weekend with Kira. And Stiles' newest discover is that even coyotes have heat. Malia tends to get a little more... demanding during that period.

Not that it's a problem.

And it's not that Stiles has never seen Derek naked before, he has actually, the day he decided to barge into the loft right after "Braedon Derek Fun Time." He was glared at for the rest of the week.

Stiles awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, trying to keep his eyes anywhere aside from Derek, he kind of failed at that. "Uh, what am I doing here?"

" _Need you_." The older man groaned, eyes glowing a bold electric blue for a mere moment.

"Need me? Dude. Uh, have you forgotten about Braedon?"

Derek growled eyes flashing again, "I-I can't- It can't be tamed like that. N-need someone inside of me."

"Scott never does."

"Do I look like Scott to you?"

The teenager cocked a brow, "do you honestly think you're in any position to be getting snappy with me right now SourWolf?"

"Stiles," the werewolf groaned.

"What do you usually do at a time like this?"

"Break weekends."

And oh. Yep, things seemed to make a little more sense now.

"What did you do than?"

Suddenly Derek began to grind his ass down on the bed, giving Stiles a single head nod as if signaling for him to come closer, which Stiles did, wanting to know the answer to his question.

Derek rolled over onto his back, and it looked like even that was a struggle. But he did it, revealing his ass. In between his cheeks, Stiles noticed a black circle, and that was the only answer he needed. He'd recognize it anywhere, the base of a vibrator. He's used it on Malia multiple times.

Hey, just because he's a teenager doesn't mean he can't try new things.

"Well than, seems like you have that handled."

"Stiles," Derek growled turning his head slightly to give the teenager a side glance.

"Dude, I cannot be doing this for you right now... or ever actually," Stiles stated because they were two taken guys who were _supposed_ to be straight, obviously Derek isn't quite in that column anymore, "you'll just have to handle this on your own."

Then he was turning his back towards the werewolf and getting ready to leave until he heard, "please Stiles. I'm desperate. _Please_."

And he felt his dick twitch, or maybe that was just his imagination. But nope, not when the muffled vibrating noise was now heard in such a silent room. He was so going to hell.

Stiles spun back around to face Derek, licking his lips and looking into the other man's pleading eyes.

"This is destroying every bro code in the book of bro codes," Stiles stated as he took off his hoodie and threw it on a chair close by.

He heard the sigh of relief that the werewolf released and knew that he was officially screwed.

* * *

 "Shit, how are you even this wet? Guys can get wet?"

Derek released a grunt of Stiles shoved the vibrator back inside of him, back arching as he began to grind back, mind being taken over by the pleasure, "prostate milk."

"Fuck," the teenager said in a hushed tone finding all of this more arousing than he had hoped to be. He was already almost naked, now only sporting a pair of his old Star Trek boxers that had gotten a little tighter over the years, but they still fit.

"Oh God, oh my God," Derek's hips were now rotating in such a way that had Stiles moaning. He looked so perfect right at that moment, even if you couldn't see his face. The sweat dripping down the triskelion on his upper back as it arched, the way his muscles flexed with each grind and the perfect balance as he wined. He was releasing the filthiest moans, and damn were the past twenty minutes of Stiles' hard work worth it.

Stiles' finger brushed over the three small buttons at the end of the vibrator; low, medium and high. The vibrations were currently at their lowest, but it was still working wonders to every fiber within Derek, which only made Stiles wonder what it would do at its' maximum speed. Without giving it much thought, Stiles pressed the small black button earning a pleasured cry from the wolf.

"Fuck, holy fuck!"

With every thrust, the vibrator was painted whiter, being coated by Derek's juices. And the sight was definitely one to see. Stiles enjoyed the sight of Derek's tight ass being put to work, even the muscles there were working.

The wolf's body trembled in pleasure, knees weakening to the point where he didn't know if he could take anymore, "Stiles- Stiles, please, just fuck me."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly-"

"Stiles, I swear to God, if you're dick is not in my ass in three seconds, I'm flipping you on this bed and riding you."

"I'm just trying to warn you. Just want you to know that I'm not Small Dick St-"

Derek had stuck to his words. Stiles' back was now on the bed and Derek was resting at his feet. The wolf looked up into his eyes before slowly proceeding to pulling down the remainder of his clothing items.

Derek's body jolted backwards after uncovering what Stiles has been hiding all this time, "holy shit. How's that even age appropriate?"

His dick was at least ten inches, most likely more, when fully hard and now Derek was quite nervous.

"I tried to warn you," Stiles groaned, covering his hands with his eyes.

"You're not so good at that."

"You didn't let me finish," the teenager snapped, "listen, we don't have to do this. I can just fix the problem myself or have my girl-"

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to break your dick," Derek growled before straddling over Stiles' stiff member.

He held the base, taking a deep breathe before beginning to lower himself. Derek released a grateful sigh when he felt the tip get right at his entrance. He allowed himself to sink lower, feeling the burning stretch as he sunk lower and lower, taking an inch at a time. When Derek was sure he was at least halfway down he went back up, before settling down again, taking in more.

His teeth gritted and his eyes were glued shut, but he could still hear the low pants escaping Stiles' lips. 

"Oh come on DerBear, you can do it."

At this, the older man was forced to open his eyes, just to glare at Stiles who had a smirk on his face. The teenager placed his hands on Derek's hips before beginning to aid him through slow up and down motions. As Derek catches a rhythm he begins to add little curves to his hips to feel Stiles inside of him as much as possible. It feel better; good, great even.

Before they even realized, Derek had taken all of Stiles, and he felt so _full_.

Stiles' dick was like an automatic drug, it had him hooked. They could stay like this forever and it would be enough to satisfy all of Derek's desires for the rest of his life. He felt so complete like there was a puzzle piece missing, and here it is now, filling up the empty space.

Derek pulls himself back up before sinking all the way back down, continuing the same process without Stiles' help. Stiles who can do nothing else but watch and groan because Derek smacks his hand away every time he tries to help.

The wolf circles his hips, beginning to grind to feel Stiles' tip meet his prostate, making the pleasure ten fold.

" _Mmph_ , God, you're like a blessing to my dick. Holy fuck," which makes Derek fuck himself harder on Stiles' cock, moaning and groaning, going completely breathless as the indescribable pleasure overwhelms him.

Derek's hands rest on Stiles' chest for leverage, jerking his hips back harshly so he was now slamming down on the teenager making the male beneath him pant wildly.

He isn't sure what possessed him, but Stiles looked so perfect in this state; hair a mess at the top of his head, eyes rolling to the back of his head, pink lips parted with low whimpers escaping them and they were naturally moisturized, like always.

He looked so good that Derek hardly regretted it when he leaned in and kissed him, except for the fact that Stiles took a while to respond, lips frozen against Derek's. But when he did start kissing back, he kissed even greater than he was given like he's been practicing and planning for this kiss. Stiles tongue pierced through the older man's lips, their tongues colliding and beginning to smack against each other's as if declaring war. It was possibly the best kiss ever.

And Stiles did this thing where he sucked Derek's tongue that drove the man wild. It felt good, just kissing Stiles. He's wanted this for so long that even if Stiles wasn't that good of a kisser, he wouldn't mind. Not that much at least.

He wasn't so sure when it happened, but somewhere in the middle of their make out, Stiles had came. Derek felt it, the hot thick liquid that would forever be Stiles' mark on him even when it's gone and washed out.

Derek gripped the blankets on either side of the teenager as he felt his claws and fangs began to extend. He broke from the kiss, eyes glowing blue once again as he felt his high approaching. And when it came, it came with such power that he was shocked he hadn't fainted.

He did however, roll off Stiles because it only made sense.

The two men laid there panting for several moments until somehow, their lips were attached again, tongues slithering into each other's mouths in a sloppy and lazy attempt to battle. And like that they stayed until they passed out.

* * *

 

They were both awoken early the next morning by Stiles' ringing phone, which he of course answered.

It was Malia.

"Babe, where are you? School starts in twenty minutes!"

That definitely woke the teenager up, he began to rush to get his clothes on as he told his girlfriend he'd be there as soon as possible. But she didn't let him hangup from their, instead, she went to talk about how much she missed him the night before in multiple different ways which Stiles responded to by telling her he was going to make up for it in pleasuring ways, right in front of Derek who was awake and listening to the whole conversation.

When they had finally hung up, Stiles was done getting ready and spun to see Derek awake.

"Woah, morning dude. Didn't know you were awake, sorry."

"It's fine," it wasn't.

"Okay, well... about last night..."

And here we go.

"I don't want you to think this will be a frequent thing, or something that will actually happen again. I was kinda horny myself and you seemed desperate so I took the opportunity," it was mostly lies. 

Stiles knew he wanted it just as much or even more than Derek did.

Derek was more than thankful Stiles wasn't a wolf, he would be able to sense the pain coming off of him.

But he simply responded, "I understand," then added, "you may leave now."

So Stiles was on his way, only letting tears slip once he was halfway to school.

Back inside the loft, Derek still laid naked.

And he allowed a hot tear to roll down from his tired eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please forgive me for grammatical errors. It didn't turn out as good as I had hoped but if many actually end up liking this, I'll probably create an angst-y sequel! :) So please leave kudos and comments if you liked.


End file.
